Clear Note
Clear Note ''(クリルノート, Kuriru Nooto) is a mysterious Dark Guild that operates throughout the whole of Earth Land, with Branches located in almost every single country in the entire world. Founded and lead by the mysterious Dark Mage going under the name Note, the guild has managed to use its massive size and powerful members to gain an incredible amount of infleunce in the world at large, infiltrating at times even the highest echelons of society. Because of this, the guild often finds it quite easy in order to acquire supplies and funds from a variety of nobles and business leaders that it has managed to place under its thumb. This wide variety of resources are generally quickly consumed by the guild while being put to use for a variety of purposes, all of them aiming towards one grand, and yet unknown goal that even a large majority of its members are not privy to the details of or the ultimate result; with all that is known being that it involves the genocide of a massive number of people, as well as the creation of what has been referred to as an 'ideal world' for all members of the guild to live in and enjoy. In addition to their founder and 'King', Clear Note sports a secondary Supreme Commander and at LEAST four "Division Commanders" who act in a similar way to the S-Class mages of other guilds, though these mages are generally placed in charge of one or several of Clear Note's "branches" throughout the world, allowing the guild to operate in a manner similar to an official military division or cult of sorts (if one chooses to place their leader in the god-figure position, as some members seem to view him in an almost diety-like light). They seem to have a great invested interest in capturing rare creatures possessing an incredible amount of magical power, especially the creatures known as dragons, to the point that they appear to be aware of the phenomenon known as Compact Regression due to them being able to detect the likes of Ragias. They act as one of the, if not the main antagonist(s) of 'Fairy Tail: Dream'. History Organization Members Guild Secrets Trivia *The guild's symbol/crest is in fact a combination of the Operator Symbol from the ARE ''MarbleHornets ''and The Rune Of Severance from fellow ARE ''TribeTwelve. *The guild's name and goal are in fact dual references to two aspects from the author's favorite shounen manga of all time, ''Konjiki no Gash!! ''by Makoto Raiku. **The first is undoubtably the name, as it is a reference to the character of Clear Note, the final antagonist in the series. The second is a part of the guild's suppposed goal, that being the creation of an 'ideal world', which was partially inspired by the event known as the King Festival in the original manga, where the winning demon would be able to create their own 'ideal Demon World'. Category:Guild Category:Dark Guilds Category:Evil Category:Zeon1 Category:Fairy Tail: Dream Category:Clear Note